board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Little Mac's Contest History
Who is Little Mac? Little Mac is the little boxer with the big heart, as well as perhaps the scrawniest little punk that ever decided to set foot inside of the squared circle. In the NES classic boxing sim, Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, Mac enters the boxing circuit with a dream of one day becoming champion. No one takes Mac seriously, and he goes into just about every fight at an extreme disadvantage. Early on in Mac's career, he's able to pull a couple of upsets over fighters who didn't really take him seriously. Mac eventually wins a small title belt and continues up the circuit, and his opponents all make the same mistake. They don't take Mac seriously, and Mac's fighting spirit wins him the day. Mac finally makes it into the best circuit, and then his real journey begins. Boxers are done taking him as a joke, and Mac is stuck facing the best of the best, including such legendary fighters as Soda Popinski, Bald Bull and Super Macho Man. Mac pulls off one miracle after another in the Super Circuit, and eventually wins the title from Super Macho Man. His reward? A date with Mike Tyson, back in the days when Tyson was the most feared man in boxing. In the game, half of Tyson's punches are instant KOs to Mac, and the fight seems impossible to win. Naturally, Mac prevails.... in the hands of a near-expert at the game, anyway. However, the real charm of Punch-Out!! comes from the game's humor. It was released during a time when gaming companies didn't have to be politically correct with everything, and all the characters in the game are filled with stereotypical humor that makes them hilarious. All the best fighters are macho idiots from the US, and fighters from other countries are stereotypical as hell. Soda Popinski is a drunk bastard from Russia, Don Flamenco is a flamboyant tool from France, and so on. Hilarious stuff, and the game itself is fun to play on top of all that. That's the anatomy of an instant classic. "Dancin' like a fly, bite like a mosquito!" - Doc Little Mac's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-3 Summer 2002 Contest - South Division - 15 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Link, 11076 15.69% - 59509 84.31% * Extrapolated Strength --- 38th Place 15.69% Little Mac may have been able to pull off miracles against the like of Bald Bull and Mike Tyson, but not even the greatest underdog of all time could stand up to Link. Granted Mac is just another of the one-and-done 2002 characters, but is it at all possible to dislike the guy? Summer 2007 Contest - Division 6 - First Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 22851 16.54% - Dante, 67963 49.19% - Amaterasu, 31431 22.75% - Matt, 15910 11.52% Nobody ever thought we'd see Little Mac again, but with the return of Rocky Balboa, it was only a matter of time before the ultimate underdog of the video game realm made his grand return. As usual, people doubted the little guy, and some people even thought some other boxer could take second place in that match. Little Mac took that personally. When match time came, he didn't even care about Dante and Ammy. All he cared about was knocking Matt out. When the final bell rang, it was a unanimous decision. Little Mac was still the undisputed champion of the video game boxing world! Buoyed by the release of a new Punch-Out game, Little Mac got an invite to compete for a spot in the Winter 2010 Contest, but came in 8th in his twelve-way vote-in battle. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 27 Seed * Division 3, Round 1 --- 3rd place, 5098 18.08% - (1) Sephiroth, 16179 57.37% - (18) Midna, 6922 24.55% Even though he was in an unwinnable position Little Mac managed to impress with his performance. While he still does not have a lot of strength maybe an appearance in the next Super Smash Bros. game will elevate him out of the fodder zone. Category:Contest Histories